1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuning device for tuning a musical instrument, and in particular, to a display portion of the tuning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tuning devices for measuring a deviation between a fundamental frequency of a sound of a musical instrument, a music signal, or the like, and a reference frequency as a standard for comparison, which are provided with displaying means for displaying the deviation, are conventionally known (refer to JP 2000-243131 A, for example). Further, meters having a needle indicator portion and a graduated scale portion, devices having liquid crystal display elements, and the like, are known as the displaying means for the tuning device (refer to Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3033255, for example).
When a meter having a needle indicator portion and a graduated scale portion is used, light from an LED employed as an illuminating means diffuses and lights up the needle indicator portion and the graduated scale portion. However, expression can only be made by light of a single color when performing tuning in a dark location with this type of conventional method. Further, there is a problem in that the behavior of the needle indicator is difficult to verify. Therefore, with conventional tuning devices, it is particularly difficult to satisfy the requirements for cases when quick and accurate tuning is sought in a dark location, such as on stage during a concert.